Mis mejores amigos
by Creepyskittles
Summary: A veces uno necesita alejarse de los demás y descansar de la vida diaria
1. Capítulo Uno: Bienvenida

**La historia estará ambientada en el universo de Equestria Girls**

-Todo estará bien, no te alteres, Twilight. Solo es una excursión solitaria... Al bosque... Tienes todo lo necesario. Comida, agua y lo más importante... Tus libros. Será un descanso de tu día a día en la ciudad- Se decía a si misma Twilight mientras cargaba con sigo todas sus cosas en una gran mochila de campamento y una cangurera en su cintura.

El plan era pasar por lo menos dos semanas en una remota cabaña que había logrado conseguir apartar para pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones que ya le hacían falta. En la completa soledad del bosque. Al principio sonaba aterradora en su mente, pero al ver la belleza del bosque, los frondosos árboles muy altos, un riachuelo por el cual corría agua cristalina, una gran variedad de flores que resaltaban en el camino. La fauna no se quedaba atrás, Los pájaros cantaban hermosas canciones y volaban de un lugar a otro, con colores muy vivos y relucientes.

Ciervos con grandes cornamentas y hasta un oso que sólo buscaba peces en un estanque.

Todo era sumamente encantador y no podía esperar a llegar a su cabaña que sería su hogar por un tiempo.

Después de caminar por varios minutos más guiándose por un mapa que casi pierde por tropezarse mientras veía a un par de ardillas peleando por una nuez, divisó la cabaña que se veía algo vieja y desgastada por el tiempo. Tenía un toque algo lúgubre por haber estado sin un habitante desde unos cuantos años.

Al llegar al frente de la puerta sacó un juego de llaves de la cabaña que se le había sido entregado por parte del guardabosques de la zona. Despues de meter la llave en la cerradura y tener que hacer un poco de fuerza para empujar la puerta, esta se abrió

-Hogar, dulce hogar- Dijo el entrar para después dejar todas sus pertenencias, a excepción de su cangurera -Hmmm... Creo que a este lugar le falta una limpieza-

En efecto. Todo el sitio estaba lleno de una fina capa de polvo y otros restos de lo que parecía ser excremento de roedores y esqueletos de insectos. Todo los muebles estaban cubiertos por plástico para protegerlos del ambiente.

-Con una limpieza completa y mucho repelente podría verse como nuevo, menos mal que traje mi kit de lipieza- Va por su mochilla y de esta saca un estuche de un tamaño considerado con todo lo que sería necesario para limpiar. Después de terminar con la sala continúo con el baño que después de varias rondas de desinfectante dejó de tener un olor terrible.

Sólo hacía falta limpiar la habitación en la que dormiría.

Por alguna razón la cama no estaba cubierta con una lona de plastico, como lo estaban todos lo demás muebles en la cabaña, parecía que alguien había dormido ahí no hace mucho tiempo. Esto hizo que Twilight se estremeciera y sintiera una mala sensación que recorría su espina dorsal.

-De seguro fue el guardabosques- No tenía otra manera de explicarlo, pero era lo único que podía pensar para no perder la calma. Al terminar de limpiar y darle la vuelta al colchón que no dejaba de expedir un olor a tierra y cuero desempacó todas sus cosas.

El día se estaba terminando y se sentía cansada por tanta limpieza.

Después de una ligera cena y un baño ya estaba lista para dormir.

Estando en la cama revisó su celular y vio que la señal a penas llegaba. Por fortuna había electricidad y no parecía haber problemas con esta.

Le era imposible dormir, todo ruido del exterior la alertaba y percibía ruidos provenientes sel suelo. No lo entendía. Y ya había comprobado que no había un sotano. Pero más que los ruidos, el olor, ese olor que expedia el colchón no la dejaba dormir, le hacía pensar en que dentro del colchón había algo putrefacto que saldría cuando estuviera durmiendo y usaría sus afiladas garras para cortarle el cuello y después llevarse su cuerpo sin vida al foso del que salió. Tal vez debía de dejar de leer libros con una ambientación de terror, ya la estaban afectando.

 **Mi primera historia de MLP o más bien de EG.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, soy nuevo en esto de escribir. Si les gusta lo continuaré con regularidad.**

 **Me haría muy felíz que dejaran sus comentarios y me digan como podría mejorar. Si tienen ideas de como continuar la historia envíame un mensaje privado lo responderé lo más pronto posible.**

 **Yo fui y sigo siendo Creepyskittles y les deseo un buen día, tarde o noche. Baiiii**


	2. Capítulo Dos: Difícil descanso

Capítulo Dos: Difícil descanso

 _Cuando miras al abismo este también te mira a ti_

Otro extraño sonido proveniente de la profundidad del bosque. Era una noche tortuosa para Twilight. Toma sus lentes que estaban a un lado de la cama en la mesita de noche y mira su celular verificando que hora era ¡Tres veintiséis de la mañana! Lo más probable era que a ese paso no llegaría a dormir hasta que amaneciera. Sentía la garganta seca y esa era otra molestia que le impedía dormir.

Se levanta de la cama y se pone las ridículas, pero cómodas pantuflas de unicornio que traía con sigo. Al comenzar a caminar nota que el piso se madera rechinaba con cada paso que hacía y este ruido no era muy agradable para Twilight.

Parada frente a la ventana observó atenta por unos minutos la profundidad del bosque. No podía ver más allá de los árboles a unos pocos metros de la cabaña. Solo veía un fondo de oscuridad del que en cualquier momento podría salir algo o alguien a hacerle daño. Debía de alejar esa idea se su mente. Sus pensamientos solo la asustaban más. Lo peor que podía salir de ahí podía ser un conejo buscando algo de comer, pero la mente de Twilight solo la hacía pensar en cosas aterradoras. Deja de estar viendo por la ventana, nada más la hacía sentir más nerviosa. La habitación tampoco le parecía cómoda, definitivamente no dormiría allí.

Enciende todas las luces dentro de la cabaña y se sienta en medio de la sala. Toma una de las varias botellas de agua que tenía con sigo y le da un largo trago. Tal vez un café ayudaría, pero lo que ella quería es dormir y el café no es muy útil para eso. Un té sería lo mejor, un té de manzanilla, pero no traía con sigo eso. No pensó que sería algo necesario. Ya era mucho peso el que llevaba en su mochila como para cargar con más.

Vuelve a buscar en su mochila y saca de ella algo similar a una biblioteca "portatil" Todo un paquete de libros, novelas, libros de ciencias, había traído un libro de botánica del cual podría conseguir información útil para su excursión.

La lectura la relajaba. Leer varias páginas del libro de botánica era la forma ideal de lograr conciliar el sueño.

Pasó una hora y Twilight ya había terminado de leer otra página de las muchas que había terminado antes, fácilmente pudo usar el tiempo en el que intentaba dormir para acabar de leer todo el libro. Era muy rápida para leer y disfrutaba mucho de ello. Era su pasión.

Un bostezo ya era signo evidente de que ya estaba adormilada. Cierra el libro dejando un marcador en donde se quedó leyendo, junto a los libros tenía toda una colección de marcadores para estos. Leer varios libros a la vez ya le era fácil, por lo tanto necesitaba de muchos marcadores para los libros que "devoraba"

-Los amo, libros- Dijo abrazando el libro de botánica como una niña de 6 años abrazaria a su peluche favorito antes de dormir.

Con su cobija y su almohada se tiende sobre el piso a dormir, no era muy cómodo, pero se sentía mejor que estar en esa habitación con el colchón que tenía ese desagradable olor y los extraños ruidos que parecían venir del suelo

Ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido que pudiera perturbarle y en poco tiempo por fin logró dormir en paz.

Por fin había salido el sol y Twilight seguía durmiendo, aún necesitaba descansar más o no podría hacer todas las actividades que tenía planeadas, pero dormir hasta medio día tampoco era bueno

Ya eran las Ocho cuarenta y Twilight a penas estaba volviendo en si del sueño. Poco a poco ya estaba completamente despierta. Va al baño y al salir busca todo lo necesario para comenzar el día.

-Hummm... ¿Que desayunaremos hoy, Twilight?- Una compañía agradable le podría ser útil, no hay necesidad de hablar estando sola en una cabaña aislada en medio del bosque, las palabras estaban de sobra y no es como si pudiera hablar con los animales, dirían que está loca, su mejor amigo sería una rata de campo y viviría aventuras de fantasía en un reino mágico lleno de hadas.

Conservar la cordura era importante en un lugar como este. Tampoco podía darse el lujo de ser descuidada y tener un accidente que la dejada sin poder caminar por un tiempo o alguna otra heridia grave que no podría tratar con su botiquín de reducida utilidad.

Después de un agradable desayuno el cual fue muy rápido, normalmente pasaba un rato desayunando, pero esta vez todo fue rápido, no es que tuviera prisa. Estando sola parecía que podía apreciar con mayor claridad todo lo que a su alrededor. Si no se volvía loca volvería a la ciudad con una mente más despejada y tranquila. Si todo salía bien volvería para el siguiente año y hasta invitaría a alguien a para poder disfrutar juntos de la belleza del busque y así no tendría miedo en las noches.

Todo estaba listo, era hora de salir a explorar el bosque. No se alejaría mucho, podía perderse si se adentraba mucho por un lugar en el que no haya un camino de tierra que seguir. La mejor idea que tuvo fue colocar cinta de colores formando una equis cada cierta cantidad de árboles para así identificar por donde volvió.

Sentada sobre una roca tomó un descanso, no era una persona con un físico muy fuerte, ella prefería usar el transporte público en la ciudad o ir en taxi a donde fuera necesario. Y ni hablar de correr, se cansaba con facilidad y luego tenía que tomar un buen descanso. Siempre y cuando no tuviera que correr estaría bien

Miró la profundidad del bosque. Todo parecía lo mismo, pero se veía muy bien así que decidió tomar unas cuantas fotografías con su celular. Continúo con su caminata siguiendo tomando fotografías a todo lo que le era de interés. Un par de árboles que se cruzaban formando una equis, Una roca más grande que ella que de lejos parecía una gigantesca manzana, un pequeño campo despejado en el que no había ni un árbol, solo pasto muy verde.

El bosque estaba lleno de cosas maravillosas...

Twilight estaba tan distraída tomando fotografías que olvidó seguir marcando árboles para guiarse, pero parecía no tenerle importancia. Encontró un río de aguas cristalinas con movimientos calmados. En ese lugar parecía que el tiempo se había detenido dando lugar a una paz absoluta, podría quedarse contemplando por horas. Recordó que debía de marcar el camino para volver y antes de ires tomó varias fotografías y marcó una equis en un árbol muy grande. Las cosas que vio antes le serían útiles para volver a la cabaña. Iba a volver el día siguiente.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. Como el primercapítulo tuvo buena aceptación comencé ya con el segundo y esta vez es más largo.**

 **Agradecería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios y que compartan mi historia (debo de recordar que esto no es YouTube)**

 **Fui y sigo siendo Creepyskittles! Suerte!**

 **Baiiiii! w**


	3. Ch:3 Cosas que no son lo que parecen

Capítulo Tres: Cosas que no son lo que parecen

Distraerse tomando fotos fue algo que tal vez le llegue a costar muy caro. El sentido de orientación de Twilight no era muy bueno y menos en un lugar como el bosque en el que todo se ve igual. Solo debía de encontrar uno de los árboles que había marcado antes y volvería con facilidad a la cabaña, el mapa era algo inútil pues no tenía idea de donde estaba, solo sabía que debía de encontrar la cabaña antes del anochecer el cual era su mayor miedo. Estaría indefensa a cualquier cosa cuando el sol se ocultara y diera camino a la aterradora noche. Faltaban aún un par de horas para que comenzara a oscurecer así que aún había tiempo para llegar.

El tiempo pasaba y Twilight sentía más ansiedad y prisa por encontrar la cabaña, no había ninguna señal para saber que estaba cerca. Solo árboles por todas partes. Algo extraño comenzó a pasar, algo que incomodaba a Twilight. Escuchaba golpes, golpes fuertes como alguien cortando madera. Estos golpes parecían sonar cada vez más cercanos y esto hizo que Twilight apurara el paso. ¿De dónde provenían esos golpes? Era la única cosa que pasaba por su mente. Más y más cercas. Comenzó a ver hacia todos lados esperando ver de donde provenían hasta que vio una silueta borrosa a la distancia. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre alto y robusto, no era el guardabosques. Lo que veía era mucho más alto que el guardabosques. Si no era al no se quedaría ahí nada más para ver quien es, así que siguió sus instintos de supervivencia más mundanos y comenzó a correr. Sin mirar hacia atrás, solo correr y esperar a que el o eso no la alcanzara. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella se cansara, ya no tenía energías para seguir, pero aún lo intentaba.

Llegó a con esfuerzo a una zona muy frondosa del busque en la que había muchas plantas que le podían servir como escondite, no fue mucha la distancia que corrió, pero esa poca distancia la dejó sin aliento para más.

Metida entre las plantas su corazón latía a mil por segundo, tanto por el cansancio como por el miedo. Estando quieta el bosque volvió al silencio que ahora era aterrador.

Twilight fue retrocediendo de poco a poco muy silenciosamente, pero resbaló con un pequeño tronco que hizo que cayera por una corta pendiente que estaba oculta entre las plantas.

Cubierta de lodo, hojas secas y algunos insectos se levantó del suelo.

-¡Bhag! Esto es terrible- Recordó el peligro que la acechaba así que volvió a una posición baja, pero ante ella se presentó un milagro -¡Santo cielo!- La cabaña, la bendita cabaña estaba frente a ella. Corrió y entró con prisa. Tal vez no podría entrar a la casa si mantenía aseguradas las ventanas y la puerta.

¿Que tal si salía a ver si aún estaba allí afuera? Sonaba como una idea suicida, pero sería la única manera de saber que ya no había peligro. Esperó uno poco, armada de valor y la única arma que traía con sigo, un cuchillo, salió a comprobar si aún había peligro. Se sentía estúpida por haber tomado tal decisión, pero no se arrepentia... Aún.

Caminó hasta donde vio al hombre o cosa y dió un pequeño salto del susto seguido por un suspiro de alivio. Todo el pánico que presentó fue por un árbol que tenía forma humana. Ahora si que se sentía estúpida, cuando volviera a la ciudad iría con el oculista a hacerse un chequeo, tal vez necesitaba lentes.

Ya se hacía de noche y volvió a la cabaña con un paso apresurado. Perdió mucho tiempo con todo este alboroto por un árbol.

Después de entrar dejó su cangurera junto a su mochila y fue por algo de ropa que tenía en un no muy grande armario que había en la cabaña junto a la puerta del baño, era más que suficiente para meter toda la ropa que trajo para su estancia en la cabaña.

Al estar buscando una prenda de ropa dió un pequeño grito al ver a una rata dentro del armario. Está corrió y se metió dentro de la habitación donde estaba la apestosa cama. Aún que prefería no entrar ahí era mejor sacarla cuanto antes, podría tener una enfermedad contagiosa y Twilight no correría el riesgo.

Con su escoba de un tamaño no muy grande que venía en su equipo de limpieza entró y vió a la rata mordisqueando el colchón, así que se lanzó al ataque para atraparla y sacarla de la cabaña, pero la rata se escondió de bajo del colchón y Twilight comenzó a pasar la escoba por de bajo del colchón para sacarla. La rata salió de la cama y huyó hacia la puerta, Twilight salió detrás de ella dejando la escoba bajo la cama y vió que salió por de bajo de la puerta al exterior. Ya no había ningún problema.

Volvió por la escoba y cuando la estaba sacando de abajo de la cama escuchó como el suelo hacía un sonido hueco cuando se le golpeaba con la escoba. Volvió a golpear el suelo con la escoba y volvió a sonar de la misma manera. Había algo bajo el suelo de madera y tenía curiosidad de saber que era. Movió la cama hacia un lado y se fue a buscar por toda la cabaña esperando encontrar algo que le fuera útil para quitar la madera, pero no encontraba algo para hacerlo. Mejor iba a darse un baño y después volvería a buscar algo para quitar la madera.

Mientras tomaba el baño sintió una mala sensación que le decía que ver que había ahí abajo no era bueno, más bien peligroso. Algo debía de haber bajo el suelo que no era seguro que saliera. Hasta ahora Twilight no se había cuestionado por que alguien hizo eso ¿Que había ahí dentro que lo mantuvo oculto?

La curiosidad fue dominada por el miedo, pero aún mantenía sus ganas de ver que había bajo el piso de madera.

Al terminar su baño se vistió con ropa para dormir y después de buscar un poco encontró una ganzua entre las cosas viejas de un cajón de herramientas oxidado que parecía más bien pedazo de tronco.

La ganzua aún se veía útil. Fue a la habitación y enterró la ganzua entre dos tablas y con algo de palanca sobre ella logró levantar una de las tablas, de ahí siguió con las demás y así siguió hasta quitar todas las tablas que impedían que viera.

El guardabosques le cobraría caro por romper el piso de madera, pero Twilight no pensaba en eso.

Quitó la última tabla que no le dejaba ver, al terminar vió que había una última cosa que no le dejaba ver. Un gran trozo de tela sucia que tenía un tono café por la suciedad y un olor repulsivo. Arrancó la tela que estaba clavada a las tablas de los lados y luego la metió en una bolsa de basura para evitar que siguiera apestando.

Por fín, después de todo puedo ver en el hueco. asomó la cabeza y sólo dejó salir un suspiro de sorpresa al ver lo que había dentro.

 **Por fin el tercer capítulo, perdón por la tardanza.**

 **Quería hacer los capítulos mas largos, pero creo que mi forma de escritura en la que la narración opaca a los diálogos en gran medida no deja para hacer mucho en varias ocasiones.**

 **Bueno. Espero que les haya gastado, agradecería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios, me apoyan a seguir escribiendo**

 **Yo fui y sigo siendo Creepyskittles! Baiiii! w**


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: El Pasado

Capítulo Cuatro: El Pasado

Parecía haber a dentro un ladrillo, pero al quitar la tierra y polvo acumulado por el tiempo, Twilight se dio cuenta de que lo que había era un libro con la cubierta hecha de cuero. Lo sacó del agujero y le dio una limpieza, evidentemente el libro era muy viejo, pero se mantuvo en unas buenas condiciones. Después de limpiarlo bien comenzó a examinarlo detalladamente. Nada más abrirlo resbaló de el una pequeña fotografía se una familia de tres personas: el padre, la madre y una hija. Pero lo extraño de la fotografía era que tanto el padre como a la madre se les había quitado el rostro en la fotografía. No parecía tratarse de un recorte, si no de un esfuerzo, probablemente hecho con los dedos, de sacar sus rostros de la fotografía.

Dejó de lado la fotografía y comenzó a leer el escrito del libro. Nada más la primera hoja y venía un pequeño título

 _"Diario de_ _Heidemarie"_

La página estaba algo manchada, pero era legible. Siguió leyendo la siguiente hoja que también tenía algunas manchas.

 _"13 de julio de 1973"_ _"Encontré este libro en blanco sobre la estantería de mamá, le pedí que me lo regalara y aceptó. Mamá dice que escribir es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. No hay mucho que hacer por aquí. Papá sale todos los días a trabajar para mantener a la familia. Mamá se pasa el día limpiando, cocinando o leyendo, a ella le gustan mucho los libros. Papá en cambio prefiere salir al campo, el dice que los libros son aburridos, que es mejor salir a hacer tus propias historias que leer las de los demás. Mamá sólo se ríe por eso y le dice a papá que tenga cuidado cuando vaya a hacer sus propias historias. Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ellos. Quiero mucho a mamá y a papá."_

Pasó a la siguiente hoja. La ortografía no era muy buena, pero la caligrafía era bastante pulcra, Twilight quería saber cual fue la edad de esta niña propietaria de el diario. La fotografía no daba mucha información, tal vez tendría uno diez años. Dejó esa pregunta de lado y siguió leyendo.

Nada muy interesante que se pudiera resaltar. Hasta ahora solo hablaba de lo que había comido sobre querer ir al pueblo cercano que había, entre otras cosas de niñas. Poco a poco las cosas se tornaban extrañas

 _"25 de julio de 1973"_ _"Querido diario... Ayer papá salió al bosque de noche, mamá que escuchó ruidos extraños de afuera, así que papá salió a investigar que era armado con su rifle de caza. No ha vuelto desde entonces. Ahora mamá dice que no debo de salir de casa en la noche por ninguna razón. Tengo miedo de que algo malo le haya sucedido a papá"_

Ahora no saldría al bosque de noche para nada. Aún que no haya visto nada que evidencie que haya algo peligroso afuera, además de algunos animales.

Ya era tarde.

Twilight dejó el diario a un lado y se dispuso a preparar el piso para dormir. Como en la noche anterior, dormiría en el suelo de la sala. Con una cobija tendida en el suelo, su almohada y otra cobija para cubrirse, se le hacía difícil conciliar el sueño. Moviéndose de un lado a otro en el suelo pasaban muchos pensamientos por su cabeza.

Miró al techo, no se podía apreciar nada, más que la total oscuridad. Se sentó y comenzó a pensar en una manera de calmar su mente. Algo simple, pero eficiente. Contar. Volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos para contar.

-" _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez..."_ Siguió así. por un largo rato. Casi llegando al número mil. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Poco a poco logró quedarse dormida.

Se levantó del piso, al parecer ya era de día. Pero había algo que le parecía extraño. Todo se veía... Nuevo, los muebles, el piso, también ahora había una repisa llena de libros de gran variedad, todos ellos eran novelas e historias de diferentes géneros.

Iba a tomar uno de los libros, pero al momento de tomarlo escuchó una risa infantil y devolvió el libro a su lugar. Llegó una niña pequeña con cabello rizado castaño.

-Hola niña- Dijo Twilight al verla, pero la niña no respondió a su saludo -¿Que haces aquí y donde están tus padres?- La niña seguía sin responder. -Emmmm... ¿Niña? ¿Me estás escuchando?- Twilight se acercó a ella y cuando intentó tocarla la atravesó como si fuese un fantasma. Al parecer esto era un sueño, uno sueño lúcido.

-¡Heidemarie, ven pronto!- Llamó una voz desde el exterior.

-¡Ya voy mamá!- Dijo la niña, que ahora Twilight sabía que era Heidemarie, la dueña de ese diario antiguo. Heidemarie salió corriendo a afuera. Cuando Twilight intentó seguirla chocó con una pared invisible, al parecer el sueño no quería que siguiera ella avanzara más. La perdió de vista, así que entró a la habitación con la cama apestosa que ahora parecía estar como nueva y con una sábana floreada y dos almohadas frente a la cabecera. Trató de ver por la ventana, pero ahora era de noche y comenzó a llover muy fuerte, acompañado de rayos. La paz que había anteriormente había acabado y ahora todo era un escándalo.

La ventana y la puerta se cerraron con tablas sin dejar huecopara que entrara algo de la poca luz del exterior. La habitación estaba a oscuras. Twilight intentaba inútilmente ver. Comenzó a percibir de abajo de la cama una tenue luz amarillenta, acompañanda de sollozos débiles, poco a poco se convirtieron en un llanto, seguido de unas palabras...

-Querido diario ***snif*** yo...- Twilight dejó de escuchar sus palabras, todo se había quedado en silencio. Twilight se asomó por de bajo de la cama, había una pequeña vela ya casi a apagarse acompañada de un lápiz desgastado. Tomó la vela y se levantó con cuidado de no perder su única fuente de iluminación. Caminó lentamente hacía la puerta. Esta ahora estaba manchada con pintura de varios colores por todos lados, tomando formas que si uno miraba bien parecían ojos. Entre todas las manchas resaltaba una de color rojo, evidentemente fresca, con la forma de una persona. Podía jurar que no era pintura con lo que estaba hecha esa figura.

Abrió la puerta y pasó cerrandola tras de si. Desde ese lado el borde alrededor del marco de la puerta tenía algunos agujeros pequeños y clavos clavados, junto a algunos restos de madera fragmentada. La pintoresca casa "nueva" que había visto antes se había convertido en una casa demacrada, podrida y llena de suciedad.

No se le ocurrió un mejor lugar al que ir que el baño, Este estaba en terrible mal estado, La taza expedia una pestilencia asquerosa. No sabía si lo que tenía dentro era excremento o carne, era imposible saberlo por las larvas de mosca que lo envolvían. Mejor salía de ahí antes de que le dieran ganas de vomitar por el asco.

Trató de abrir la puerta al exterior, pero estaba bloqueada por algo al exterior. Derrepente comenzó a sentir un frío que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Todo a su alrededor parecía congelarse y la llama de la vela se hacía cada vez más débil. Hasta que se esfumó. La misma negrura que veía en el techo al intentar dormir, ahora la veía en todos lados. El frío era más fuerte, los dientes le castañeaban y sus extremidades estaban entumidas. Era insoportable

\- _Como pasa el tiempo ¿no es así? -_ Dijo una vos masculina de entre la oscuridad - _El frío y la oscuridad solo te deprimen en esta prisión que alguna vez llamé hogar -_ Twilight ya no estaba segura de si esa vos venía de su alrededor o de su mente - _¿Quieres saber como me mantengo cálido aquí? -_ De entre la oscuridad se veía un pequeño punto brillante, como una luciérnaga en un abismo negro - _Se que es malo, pero fumar me ha mantenido tranquilo al estar aquí_ \- Twilight percibía el aroma del humo de tabaco y le hacía tocer - _Ahh... No te gusta el humo, perdona -_ El punto brillante se acercó a ella y sin darse cuenta lanzó una nube de humo en su cara, haciéndola tocer mucho, hasta el punto de hacérsele difícil respirar. _\- Dulces sueños, princesita... - Después de escuchar es Twilight se quedó sin aire._

Despertó de inmediato del sueño, tocia mucho y le dolía el cuello. Fue por algo de agua y luego al baño a lavarse la cara. Vió en el espejo del baño que tenía moretones en el cuello, como si alguien hubiera intentado estrangularla. Una sensación incómoda pasó por todo su cuerpo. Fue a ver la puerta y las ventanas, no había señal de que alguien haya entrado, así que... ¿Por qué estaban esos moretones?

 **Perdón por el retraso, tanto el de tiempo como el mental ; -;**

 **Si, si. Capítulo corto, pero creo que así es como me funciona mejor, es algo breve, pero no se desvía mucho del tema en cuestión.**

 **Estaba algo falto de creatividad y de tiempo, las primeras semanas de clases han sido algo pesadas, pero lo llevo controlado. Trataré de traerles otro capítulo lo más pronto posible. Siento que esto es un compromiso y una responsabilidad, he visto demasiadas historias inconclusas y no quiero hacerlo mismo, así que no me voy al menos hasta terminar esto y otro Fanfic que tengo**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Agradecería mucho que dejaran un comentario. Buenos días, tardes o noches.**

 **Pd: Alguien de por ahí me dejó un mensaje, lo respondí, pero al parecer el correo de quien lo dejó estaba lleno, y no se si ya le haya llegado mi respuesta. Solo quería decirle que mi estilo de escritura no se verá afectado por sus ideas.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Yo fui y sigo siendo Creepyskittles! Baiiii! 0w0**


	5. Capítulo Cinco: ¿A Donde Fluye el Agua?

Capítulo Cinco: ¿A donde fluye el agua?

Twilight seguía mirando esos moretones en su cuello. No tenía sentido. ¿Como se podría hacer ella misma eso? Y si ella no se lo hizo, ¿entonces quien fue?

Pasaron las horas y Dejó de pensar en eso. No quería seguir pensando en eso, por lo que prefirió salir al hermoso bosque de día, pero aterrador de noche. Con unas cuantas cosas para pasar el rato y su libro de botánica salió para ir a ese el río que encontró el día anterior

Más o menos sabía como volver a ese sitio, solo debía de recordar donde estaba cada cosa que fuese relevante y marcarla en su mapa. Desde una roca hasta un árbol torcido, si resaltaba entre todo lo que se veía similar, lo marcaba.

Poco a poco podía escuchar un leve ruido, era el agua del río fluyendo. Ya estaba cerca, solo avanzó un poco más para alcanzar a ver una zona despejada en la que no había árboles, pero tampoco un río.

Juraría que escuchó el sonido del agua muy cerca, pero como por arte de magia, se esfumó. Tal vez su mente estaba jugando con ella y sólo debía de seguir caminando. Y así fue. Continuó por un rato más, pero no había señales de haber un río cerca. Era como si no existiera, como si buscara algo que de la noche a la mañana desapareció.

Pasaron las horas, ya era tarde para seguir buscando. Caminó de regreso a la cabaña y a medio camino volvió a escuchar el sonido del agua fluir. No había zonas despejadas cerca, así que era imposible que hubiera sido el río. Volvería el siguiente día a buscar. Era ridículo que esto pasara. ¿Realmente era tan mala buscando? Tan mala que no podía encontrar un amplio río. Aún que la verdad, no estaba segura de que fuese un río, aún que alcanzaba a ver qur este continuaba hasta perderse de lejos, tal vez sería un lago, uno muy grande y eso mataba más sus animos. Solo era un golpe mental que la deprimia.

El camino se hizo corto al estar divagando en su mente, el cielo estaba tomando un tono anaranjado, señal de que ya estaba anocheciendo. Fue un día algo agotador, no tanto como el anterior, pero tenía altas expectativas de como sería este día.

Llegó a la cabaña, todo era tranquilidad. Dejó sus cosas a un lado y tomó asiento por un rato. Había un silencio que no era ni bueno ni malo, simplemente tranquilo. Su mente se había despejado por completo. Esto era lo que Twilight quería tener desde un principio; paz.

La vida en la ciudad era agitada, monótona y abrumadora. Venir al bosque era un escape directo de su vida para sentirse libre. Las ataduras que tenía y el peso de las responsabilidades habían desaparecido. Sólo era ella en este mundo tan pequeño que se había formado en su mente libre de mortificaciones.

Poco a poco, terminó cayendo en el sueño profundo...

Abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba en la cabaña, era otro sueño lúcido, al parecer. miró a su alrededor, el lugar le era familiar. Su antiguo salón de secundaria, pero estaba completamente solo, a excepción de ella que estana situada en un pupitre en medio del salón. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio. Se levantó y caminó a la puerta, el pasillo estaba igualmente despejado y limpio. Un leve sonido comenzó a sonar, era agua fluyendo... Recordaba aún como era la escuela, así que lo mas probable era que el sonido proviniera de los baños que no estaban muy lejos, comenzó a caminar, cada pazo que hacía retumbaba provocando un eco que recorría todo el pasillo. Entre puerta y puerta que pasaba a un lado vio una que estaba abierta y con las luces apagadas. Twilight no se había percatado hasta ahora que era de noche, o más bien en su sueño era de noche. Entró y encendió las luces, en todos los salones los encendedores de las luces siempre estaban a un lado de la puerta, por lo que no fue difícil encontrarlos. A diferencia del su salón, este tenía todos los pupitres alrededor formando una especie de círculo. Se acercó más y vio que en medio del círculo formado por los pupitres había una mochila pequeña de color verde. No había nada llamativo en esta, Twilight hizo a un lado algunos pupitres y tomó la mochila. Trató de abrirla, pero el cierre estaba atorado. Cargó la mochila y salió del salón. Al pasar por la puerta esta se cerró tras ella fuertemente sacándole un susto a Twilight.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo que parecía extenderse más y más, mientras seguía escuchando el agua fluir. El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta por fin llegar a los baños, cada uno tenía su respectivo letrero de "Hombres" y "Mujeres" . Entró al baño de mujeres, no había ningún abierto, tampoco en los retretes estaba corriendo agua. Abrió el grifo de uno de los lavabos, pero no salía agua, lo mismo hizo con los demás con el mismo resultado.

Salió del baño de mujeres y se puso frente al baño de hombres. Este ya era un "territorio desconocido". Nunca se atrevió a entrar al baño de hombre en los años que pasó en la escuela. No había razón para tenerle miedo a entrar al baño de hombres. Ya era una persona adulta, eso hubiera sido entendible siendo una niña, pero ya no lo era. Como los niños creían que al abrazar o besar a una niña se le pegarian los piojos, ella siendo una niña creía que al entrar al baño de hombres vería la cosa mas asquerosa del mundo. Algunos rumores había escuchado de niña sobre el baño de hombres, por ejemplo que en el tercer retrete que tenía una gran rayadura en la puerta, hecha con lo que sería tal vez un cuchillo o un tenedor, habitaba un monstruo con tentáculos y grandes dientes que sólo comía niñas. O que si entrabas al baño de noche verías en los espejos al fantasma de un niño que murió en el baño por causas desconocidas. Muchos más rumores existían, le verdad es que todos eran falsos en su opinión, pero de igual manera no se atrevía a entrar al baño de hombres. Todo juego de niños.

Dejó de divagar y entró al baño. Al igual que en el de niñas no estaban los lavabos abiertos y en los retretes no corría agua, ademas de que tampoco en lo miquitorios. Miró al espejo. No había ningún fantasma. Abrió la puerta del tercer retrete. No había ningún monstruo allí dentro. Eran solo cuentos para asustar.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo y abrió el grifo de uno de los lavabos, en este caso si corría agua y comenzó a lavarse la cara. Al terminar tomó la mochila y comenzó a tratar de abrirla, con algo más de esfuerzo logró abrirla. Dentro de ella había lo típico que encontrarias en una mochila de un alumno de secundaria, libretas, lápices, plumas, entre otros más artículos para trabajar y un cuchillo... Esperen... Un cuchillo no era algo que un alumno llevara simplemente a la escuela y no era un cuchillo pequeño, era relativamente largo y se veía muy afilado. ¿Por que un alumno llevaría un cuchillo a la escuela? No recuerda que alguna vez le hubiera pedido traer un cuchillo como tarea. Sería muy peligroso.

Dejó el cuchillo a un lado y organizó la mochila. Mientras lo hacía percibía un ruido, un goteo que provenía de atras suya, venía de tercer retrete. Cuando iba a voltear a ver hacia atrás las luces se apagaron, el goteo se volvió el sonido de una cantidad considerable de agua cayendo al piso. Aún sin cer Twilight logró tomar el cuchillo y se pegó lo mas que pudo a la pared apuntando el cuchillo hacia el frente suya. La luz volvió, pero parpadeaba y se iba por momentos. La puerta del tercer retrete estaba cerrada, pero veía com caía agua de el, acercándose esta a Twilight y mojando su ropa. Algo comenzó a golpear la puerta desde el otro lado. Twilight volteo a mirar la puerta de salida del baño, pero en un instante, en lo que se iba y volvía la luz, desapareció, quedándose sin salida. Los golpes seguían y salía más agua, volvió a irse la luz y los golpes cesaron... Todo quedó en silencio acompañado de la oscuridad. Twilight dejó soltar un suspiro y dejó de apuntar con el cuchillo. El silencio fue interrumpido por un tremendo portaso y luego sonó como si dejaran caer un gran trozo de metal. El silencio volvió, pero Twilight volvió a levantar al cuchillo, sintió como si algo recorriera su pantorrilla derecha seguido de un fuerte apretón, como si una serpiente constrictora la apretara. Trato de acuchillar lo que sea que la apretara, pero fue inútil y sólo consiguió lastimarse a si misma la pierna. El apretón se hizo mas fuerte y Twilight se aferró al tubo de cañería de un lavabo mientras se agitaba tratando de liberar su ya muy adolorida pierna. Escucho un chillido y eso que la tomó comenzó a jalarla, era mucho más fuerte que ella y logró hacer que soltara el tubo de cañería. Twilight dejó salir un fuerte grito seguido de exclamaciones se ayuda que nadie escucharía. Lo último que sintió antes de ser arrastrada a las fauces de lo que sería el monstruo del baño, sintió un tremendo frío y su vista tal vez la engañaba, pero pudo ver una leve luz entre la oscuridad, como si fuese una roja luciérnaga.

Despertó a mitad de la noche sintiendo un gran entumecimiento en su pierna derecha. Todo estaba a oscuras y sentía ganas de ir al baño. Al entrar al baño no se sentía nada cómoda, mucho menos al sentarse en el retrete. Despues de hacer sus necesidades fue por algo de agua. Mientras bebía fue a ver la hora, 1:52 AM. Lo correcto sería volver a dormir.

Preparó su "cama" en el piso y se quitó la ropa sucia. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a darse un baño, eso lo haría al amanecer.

Al recostarse se quedó mirando en techo, cerró los ojos y después de un rato logro quedarse dormida siendo arullada por el sonido del agua fluyendo...

 **Vaya! Muchas cosas han pasado en el lapso de tiempo que pasó desde la última vez que actualicé. Casi todo son desgracias.**

 **Puedo decir con seguridad que México está de luto, al igual que el Fandom Brony por la muerte de la actriz de doblaje daba vida a Sonata Dusk, perdón por no recordar su nombre en este momento. Cuando cambian de doblador de un personaje se siente mal por que uno está acostumbrado a esa voz que le dio vida, pero es peor cuando la persona que le daba vida a ese personaje muere por que ya no se puede volver a usar su voz.**

 **No todo es malo, también fue mi cumpleaños el 18 de septiembre. Cada vez me siento mas viejo.**

 **(Esto lo estoy agregando tiempo después de publicarlo) Es un detalle curioso. Muchos de mis sueños más significativos o tetricos, mo se si decirles "Pesadillas", están relacionados con la escuela, en la mayoria de casos al igual que en este capítulo, completamente sólo en estas, de día o de noche.**

 **Los sueños no necesariamente deben de estar relacionados con lo que pasa, pues como en la vida real, los sueños suelen no estar relacionados con lo que nos pasa en la realidad.**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Nos leemos luego. Agradezco mucho sus opiniones.**

 **Yo fui Creepyskittles y sigo siendo Creepyskittles. Un abrazo y hasta luego Ciao!**

 ** _Pd:_**

 ** _Por favor_**

 ** _Disfruten los Martes de Tacos_**


	6. Capítulo Seis: Inerte

Capítulo Seis: Inerte

Más tarde por la mañana, cuando Twilight se levantó, ya eran algo tarde a lo que tenía planeado para salir de nuevo. Tenía un itinerario mental que funcionaba a base de despertarse a las siete de la mañana. Ahora todo este itinerario se había ido por el desagüe.

Twilight intentó ponerse de pie, pero le era muy difícil por un punzante dolor en su pierna, era como si tuviera un montón de agujas clavadas a lo largo de su pierna. Era casi como el ardor del fuego sobre su sensible piel. Con esfuerzo y dolor fue a la silla más cercaba para poder observar bien si pierna.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que desde su rodilla hasta casi el tobillo tenía una larga y marcada cicatriz. ¡Era ridículo! No sólo por la cicatriz en si, si no por que algo así tardaría mucho más tiempo que solo unas horas para que esa herida dejara de sangrar, se cerrara y que se cicartrizara, todo por medio de solo la recuperación natural de su cuerpo. Pero eso no era la única sorpresa. Mirando más arriba de su rodilla pudo notar una línea que recorría su pierna en hasta la parte superior de su muslo, subiendo en una espiral, como una serpiente constrictora enroscada alrededor de su presa.

Le era complicado caminar con tal dolor.

Este día, en vez de salir a explorar, como tenía planeado antes, pasaría todo el dia en la cabaña.

Con algo de esfuerzo fue por el pequeño botiquín que traía entre sus cosas para sacar unas pastillas que le ayudarían a calmar el dolor y por un par de libros. Volvió a su "cama" en el piso y tragó un par de pastillas con la ayuda de un poco de agua para hacer que fuesen más fáciles de tragar. Dejó las demás pastillas a un lado dentro de el botiquín y tomó uno de los libros.

Esto le recordaba a sus días como una joven estudiante llena de ánimos, pero más que estudiar, su mayor pasión eran los libros. Si se lo proponía, podía leer un libro entero en un solo día, era en lo que más resaltaba, pero en la escuela no dan puntos por leer todos los libros que te encuentres. Así que gracias a los conocimientos que tenía por los libros logró volverse una estudiante modelo desde la primaria.

Sus primeras palabras a penas tenían importancia como uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida comparado con el dia en que aprendió a leer. Sus padres y en especial su madre, eran aficionados a leerle cuentos e historias a la pequeña Twilight de aquél entonces, al igual que a su hermano que tuvo una vida algo confusa, pues nunca supo cual era su afición en la vida, para lo que estaba hecho. Con un largo historial de bandalidades de menor grado a lo largo de su vida como estudiante, tomó la decisión de entrar a la escuela militar, decisión apoyada por sus padres, donde él pensaba que sería la manera en la que lograría por fin formarse como persona, como un individuo útil para la sociedad. Al parecer acertó en ello. Twilight en ese entonces estaba muy preocupada por lo que le pasaría a su hermano, pero eso terminó cuando vio que ya era un miembro importante de una división militar. Con el tiempo fue ascendiendo de rango hasta pertenecer a un grupo importante de generales del gobierno. Twilight estaba orgullosa de su hermano, al igual que sus padres que esperaban mucho de su hija, tanto como los resultados que dio su hermano. Esto la llenó de una presión que era realmente inexistente. Pues sus padres la apoyaban siempre y no le exigían mucho, pero Twilight temía que los fuese a decepcionar. Esto la llevó demasiado lejos, tanto que no lo soportó más y dejó sus estudios estando a mitad de hacer su carrera universitaria.

Le dolió a sus padres, no por que se decepcionaran, si no por que creían que significaba que no fueron buenos padres, que no le dieron la atención que necesitaba y que ella se sentía menos que una sombra de lo que logró su hermano.

Twilight se recluia en su habitación solamente leyendo libros. Tal vez fue la etapa más deprimente de su vida, pero hubiera sido peor de no haber sido por los libros. Como tenía amigos para pasar el tiempo y convivir, pasaba los días leyendo. Esto creó una especie de lazo con los libros, casi se podría decir que los libros se habían vuelto sus mejores y únicos amigos, aún que ella no se lo dijera a otros, ella se sentía así.

Tal vez por una fuerza mayor en su mente o la responsabilidad que tenía, pero después de reflexionar por un tiempo volvió a la Universidad para terminar sus estudios. Esto llenó de felicidad a sus padres, su hermano nunca supo de eso, principalmente por que no querían preocuparlo y Twilight especialmente por que no querían que se sintiera decepciondo.

Con el tiempo terminó la Universidad y consiguió un empleo en una empresa no muy grande, empleo que dejó después de unos meses, tal vez le parecía muy aburrido o muy extenuante, pero el punto era que ya no quería trabajar ahí. Ella se las arreglaría sola y conseguiría otro empleo. Y así fue. Era diferente al anterior, principalmente por por que trabajaba en casa haciendo papeleo y cuentas, principalmente cuentas de la empresa. Solamente ella movía y organizaba grandes sumas de dinero y administran todo lo que tuviera que ver con este. Obviamente su jefe era quien permitía o no las acciones que se tomarían, pero Twilight al ser tan buena y confiable para su trabajo que todo lo que hacía tenía un éxito asegurado.

Su casa que era un departamento en un gran edificio en su cuidad. Se situaba en la zona más ruidosa de la ciudad. Nada mas despertar podía escuchar las bocinas de los autos a bajo en la calle. Como se volvía desesperante hizo todo lo posible para hacer que el ruido no entrara tanto a su departamento, pero nada servía.

Cuando vio la oportunidad de salir de la ciudad no lo dudó. hizo sus maletas y se fue a este bosque en el que está ahora. Aún que fuese por sólo un tiempo, era mas que suficiente para olvidar las presiones.

Pasaba de hoja en hoja por ese libro que tenía en sus manos. Era una simple novela típica de las que encuentras en las estanterías junto al mostrador de una librería. Leía más por el capricho de distraer su mente de los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido, principalmente para olvidarse de daño en su pierna que después de un par de horas dejó de ser abrumador y pasó a un dolor latente cuando hacía algun esfuerzo físico.

Poco a poco su mente se apaciguo hasta sentirse aliviada de todo mal que le mortificara. Su posición comenzó a parecerle poco cómoda así que optó por dejar los libros por ahora y descansar. Aún que haya dormido bastante y fuese medio día, la vista se le hacía pesada y comenzaba a cabecear. Tomó una posición para dormir, no sin antes tomar un poco de agua.

Cubrió la mayor parte de su cuerpo con mantas y se dispuso a dormir, cosa que fue muy rápida. Pues en unos pocos minutos ya estaba sumergida en sus sueños.

Twilight despertó, pero como lo supuso no despertó verdaderamente en la realidad. Ahora estaba en un lugar que le parecía familiar. No por que haya algo que haya visto antes, si no por una sensación que sintió antes. Era un fuerte frío, acompañado de una sensación poco placentera, como una sensación de ser observada por algo o alguien.

Comenzaba a temblar fuertemente por el frío y sus dientes castañeaban. Comenzó a percibir un olor desagradable para ella, era el olor de tabaco siendo quemado, es decir, un cigarrillo. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que frente a ella había un pequeño pero perceptible brillo de un cigarrillo. Ahora estaba segura de que había estado antes ahí. Quien sea que fuese ese hombre o ente frente a ella, le daba mala espina. Ella sólo mantenía su visión centrada en cigarrillo que era lo único que podía ver.

-Hola amiga. Parece que no hemos vuelto a ver, aún que tu realmente no puedes verme, hehe...- Fue la misma voz que había escuchado antes y ahora parecía tener un semblante muy tranquilo, pero que no dejaba de hacer pensar a Twilight que tenía algo entre manos, aún que estuviera en un sueño.

-Parece que has tenido una pequeña disputa con mi amigo. Es muy simpático si eres comprensible con el. Y por lo que veo, le has agradado mucho.

Twilight sintió un fuerte estremecimiento cuando escuchó un sonido como de algo húmedo arrastrándose por el suelo. Seguido de una horrible sensación de algo viscoso postrandose sobre su pierna derecha. Ella no podía verlo, pero sentía que esa cosa estaba muy pero muy cerca de su rostro. La cosa que tuviese en su pierna comenzó a arrastrarse por su cuerpo subiendo por su cadera, pasado por su pecho y enrrollandose en su cuello, pero sin hacer presión.

-No trates de quitarlo o te presionará con fuerza. Me gustaría que siguieras aquí un rato más. ¿Sabes? es aburrido pasar el tiempo aquí. La única compañía que tengo es el, pero no es muy hablador que digamos.- Dejó salir una nube de humo del cigarrillo que Twilight a penas percibió. -Quería hablar con tigo.-

Twilight quería decir algo, pero al intentarlo no salió ni una palabra, era como si sus cuerdas vocales se hubieran congelado por el frío.

-No es necesario que digas algo, se lo que quieres decirme. Escucha, he estado aquí mucho tiempo y no sabes lo que daría por salir un poco allá afuera a la luz del sol. No estaría nada mal recibir algo de ese agradable calor que da, pero... Me es imposible salir de aquí. Hace mucho tiempo que mi cuerpo físico se volvió inerte. Te estarás preguntando ¿A que me refiero con inerte? Fácil. A estar muerto, pero yo no veo eso como estar "muerto". La muerte solo es la forma en la que nosotros los seres vivos volvemos a nuestro estado natural de inertes. Cuando era joven me gustaba mucho leer como a ti. Eso creó una gran cantidad de maneras de ver el mundo. Saqué mis propias conclusiones. Para crear vida se necesita la no-vida, por lo tanto, solo somos un montón de minerales y componentes químicos que se formaron con carbono para crear una caldo de vida que se desarrolló hasta llegar a lo que somos ahora. Cuando la "vida" no existía todo era inerte y funcionaba bajo las leyes de física y química. Cuando morimos volvemos a lo que fuimos y siempre seremos... Inertes.- Aspiró un poco de su cigarrillo y continuó.

-Debes de entender muy buen todo esto, eres una sabelotodo.- Añadió. Esto último se sintió como una especie de ofensa para Twilight, la cual hubiera respondido, de no se por que cada vez que quería decir algo parecia que se le iba el aliento.

-Sigue así, amiga. Pronto nos volveremos a ver, aún que bueno, técnicamente tu no me verás, pero yo a ti si- Dejó salir una gran nube de hubo después de haber aspirado de su cigarrillo. La nube de humo comenzó a volverse cada vez más grande envolviendo a todo el lugar en este, como anteriormente pasó. La cosa que la mantenía inmovilizada la soltó haciendo un golpe como si dejaran caer un trapo mojado en el suelo, seguido del sonido de como se arrastraba por el suelo.

Twilight sintió que se asfixiaba. Obviamente no era esa viscosa criatura, esta vez era más por su intolerancia al humo de tabaco que a lo poco respirable que fuera el aire.

Pronto calló en el piso con una respiración ahogada que poco a poco dejó de escucharse.

El cuerpo de Twilight quedó tieso como piedra y comenzó a desintegrarse como arena. Lo peor de todo era que Twilight aún estaba consciente de lo que le pasaba, pero no podía hacer nada. Se había vuelto inerte...

 **Sin comentarios. Solo... Perdón por tardar tanto**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
